


i'm so grateful and proud

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode: s07e07 In Laws, Gen, In-Laws, Jealousy, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: During a visit home, Patrick realizes he might be a tad jealous of the time David spends with Marcy
Relationships: Clint Brewer & Patrick Brewer, Marcy Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 135
Collections: Schitt's Creek Season 7





	i'm so grateful and proud

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCSeason7](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSeason7) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 7x07 - In Laws
> 
> Marcy Brewer is David Rose’s biggest fan. Patrick, an only child unable to share the spotlight even if it’s with his husband, learns to cope.
> 
> I really had fun with this prompt and exploring the dynamic between Patrick and his parents and David and the Brewers. Thanks go to the mod for creating this fest and for my beta who will be named after the reveals!
> 
> This also happens to reach me to 200k words!
> 
> title comes from thank you for the music by abba

They pulled into the Brewers' driveway only five minutes behind schedule. Patrick considered this a win after they were twenty minutes late because he forgot to grab the cooler. David had packed some of Heather's cheese for Marcy to try in a recipe and Patrick would rather be late than have to explain that there wouldn't be any cheese. He put the car in park and watched as his parents came out to greet them.

He smiled as he got out of the car and wrapped his arms around his mom who gave a firm hug in return and a kiss on the cheek. She quickly let go and went around to the other side of the car.

“David!” Marcy cried.

Patrick watched as his mom wrapped David in a hug and reached on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek as well. They broke from the embrace and David opened the trunk to pull out his suitcase and headed to the house, Marcy following him as they chatted about something Patrick couldn’t hear.

“Guess it’s just us?”

He looked to his dad and saw him standing by the other side of the car. Patrick reached into the trunk and grabbed his duffel bag. “I guess so.” 

Clint grabbed the cooler and David's other travel bag and shut the trunk. 

This was only the second trip that the couple had made to the Brewers and it was still an adjustment to see David here. The divide between before and after Schitt's Creek felt vast at times, but right now, with David in the kitchen painstakingly arranging a charcuterie board while Marcy told him a story about the home remodel her friend was doing, the divide felt small. 

\---

Patrick walked into the kitchen to see his mom and David, aprons on, as they peered at the recipe box together. 

Marcy rapidly flipped through the box until she triumphantly pulled out a card. "Now, I know I usually weigh things on the scale, but some of my recipes use cup measurements and I just know them by heart, so I don't change it."

Patrick sat down on the barstool. Marcy and David glanced up. David gave a small smile and returned his focus to the bowl. He wouldn't have thought much of it but he couldn't remember the last time when he had a private conversation with his mom. Then again it wasn't like he asked. 

Clint came into the room and Patrick watched as his eyes took in the sight, a joyful smile on his face. He turned to Patrick and gave a questioning look. 

He got up from his seat and walked over to stand next to Clint, his back turned to Marcy and David. His father peered over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Patrick asked.

“Oh, I thought I spotted a little green-eyed monster behind you.”

“Th-That’s not what this is.”

Clint raised a brow. “It isn’t?”

Patrick turned around and headed to his father’s office, the sound of his father’s footsteps close behind. He sat down on the loveseat and watched as his father sat down in his chair.

“I’m not jealous,” Patrick started.

“No one would be surprised if you weren’t just a little,” Clint replied calmly.

“There’s nothing to be jealous about! I should be happy that David gets along with mom so well. I know I was a little worried about that.”

Clint furrowed his brows. “Why were you worried?”

Patrick dragged a hand down his face and sighed. “This was before I had come out to you guys. There were so many times when you called that I wanted to tell you about who David was to me. I had these grand dreams about us coming down here to visit you and show David where I grew up.” He paused. “Sometimes though, I worried you wouldn’t accept me or that you’d treat David differently than you did Rachel. I know how much mom loved Rachel and I was afraid that she’d judge David because he  _ wasn’t _ Rachel.”

“I’m sorry that we put you in a position that caused you to worry that we wouldn’t like David.”

They sat quietly for a few moments. Patrick tapped his fingers on his thighs and Clint tapped his foot.

“In fairness, I still think you might be a bit jealous of your mom doting on David,” Clint said, a small smile on his face.

Patrick sighed in exasperation. “I can’t explain it.”

“Well, if you don’t mind your dad’s opinion I think I might know why.”

“Fine, what is it?”

Clint placed his hands on his knees and slightly leaned forward. “You’re an only child.”

Patrick scoffed. “What does that have to do with anything.”

Clint shrugged. “You don’t know how to share.”

Patrick threw his hands in the air. “I grew up with all my cousins. Of course, I know how to share.”

Clint gave a light chuckle. “Patrick, it took you forever to learn how to share. We got more than one letter from your Kindergarten teacher about how we needed to practice sharing more at home.”

Patrick collapsed back on the loveseat. “How does this connect to mom and David? She isn’t something to fight over.”

Clint scooted in his seat. “You’re right she isn’t. However, some of the attention she usually gives to you, she gives to David now.”

He thought about how phone calls were now ‘Patrick and David’ calls, the texts he’d get with her asking questions about David or the occasional package she sent with a little gift that reminded her of David. Really, the whole weekend when usually he could easily get her attention, now sometimes she was busy with David.

“I feel like an asshole now.”

Clint laughed. “I’m just glad your stubbornness only made this conversation halfway difficult.”

"Okay, so now I have a question for you. Why aren't  _ you _ jealous of mom? Don't you want to spend time with David?" He knew he was goading his dad, but there was a small part of his brain that worried that Clint was only being nice to David because he was his husband. If he was ever going to get his answer, now was the time. Patrick watched as Clint slightly shifted.

“David and I have a different way of bonding. I try to follow his lead, make sure that he’s comfortable, not that your mother isn’t, it’s just she’s always been a more tactile person and David, well, he just soaks up affection like a sponge."

Patrick thought of the way David lit up whenever Patrick got into his space, a press of a kiss to his neck, arms wrapped around his waist. The way David’s hands were always at his shoulders, touching, squeezing, or just laying there. 

“If you really feel troubled by it, maybe you need to talk to your mom or David.”

Patrick sighed. "Maybe I should."

They both stood up and Clint gave Patrick a quick hug. 

He left the office and heard laughter in the living room. He peered in to see Marcy and David looking at something on David's phone. Patrick leaned on the door jamb. 

"Having fun?"

Marcy glanced over and smiled at seeing Patrick. "David was just showing me some photos from your last softball game."

Patrick thought about the last game. It had started to rain and they had to stop due to lightning. He was headed to David when he slipped in the grass and left mud and grass all along one side of his body. Ronnie laughed so hard she cried. 

"I'm surprised David's laughing about that because he refused to let me inside. I had to use Ray's shower to get the mud off."

David stood up and pressed a kiss to Patrick's temple. "I can laugh at it now, besides your mom had just shown me a similar photo from when you were seven. I thought she'd like to see a current one to see that not much has changed."

The rest of the day Patrick paid a little closer attention to how his parents interacted with David. 

He noticed the way David leaned into conversations with them and the small smile on his face when he felt particularly pleased about a story he told. Patrick also noticed something else. While Clint and David had a conversation about a book they recently finished—it seemed like there was talk of a book club?—there was always a point of contact between him and David. A hand to his knee, legs brushed up against each other, or a hand across his back as it fluttered down after being lifted up in exasperation. 

\---

Patrick lifted the blanket up and slipped into bed. 

"So, what's the matter," David said as he looked up from his phone. 

"Uh, nothing," Patrick replied. 

David sat his phone down on the nightstand. "Mmkay, I might have believed that if you hadn't been so squirrelly this trip." He ran his hand along Patrick's stomach. "Also I saw you duck out of the room with your dad."

Patrick reached out and caught David's hand and began to absentmindedly play with his wedding ring. "My dad wanted to talk to me about something. He said I was jealous of you and my mom."

David pulled a hand out of Patrick's grasp and trailed it up to Patrick's shoulder. "Ooh, I've never had a partner jealous of the time I spend with their parents before."

Patrick leaned his head into David's chest. "Now I feel really ridiculous," he mumbled. 

"Hey, you don't always realize how you're going to feel about something until it happens. Besides it's not like you're trying to actively keep me away from your parents."

Patrick lifted his head up, admonished. "But I basically did that when I didn't tell them about us."

This wasn't how Patrick thought this conversation would go and the hot flush of shame rushed through him. 

David rubbed his hands up and down Patrick's arms. "And we've talked about, you apologized and this isn't what this is about." He paused for a moment. "When Alexis was first born I was horribly jealous of how much time Adelina spent with her."

Patrick raised a pale eyebrow. "I'm not a toddler."

"The point is," David powered on, "that I hadn't adjusted to how her being there would affect my time with Adelina." He patted Patrick's chest. "Give it time and you won't know anything different. Besides as long as you don't hide under your bed you'll do better than me."

Patrick leaned in for a kiss. David's hand squished between their chests, the other cupping Patrick's head. They kissed for a few minutes and when they pulled away he let his thumb graze across David's cheek. "Thanks for always knowing what to say," he murmured. 


End file.
